I love you, stupid
by DCheree
Summary: Love story with Anthony Padilla
1. He made me laugh

_CHAPTER ONE- HE MADE ME LAUGH_

My head was spinning.

I felt dizzy, sick. Out of it. "Grace?" His velvet voice bought me back to reality, though only for a moment. Within another two seconds, I was on the brink of unconsciousness again. "Grace." The voice was not amused, clearly. I ignored it anyway. "Grace!" Now it was angry. That anger, the anger that I so did not look forward to hearing, brought me back in a way nothing else could.

"What, Anthony, what?' He was grinning at the way I'd snapped at him. I only felt slightly bad for yelling at my best friend. Especially with how nice he treated me. But with the way he was annoying me, and with the way Ian was poking my back, I didn't think I could take much more.

"You looked like you were gonna pass out," He informed me, and I shut my eyes again, leaning back against the car seat and moaning. "Are you?" He murmured. I shook my head, and elbowed Ian from where his hand poked through to the front seat. "Shut up and stay put," I growled. "You're in the back seat for a reason. Leave the talking to the grown-ups."

"Ha-ha." Ian said sarcastically, and poked me again. I shoved him back. "You are so immature!" I accused him nastily, and he laughed. "Well, yeah, but who didn't know that already?"

I ignored him and groaned again, and Anthony sighed frustratedly. "I swear, that's enough authentic Mexican food for us." I laughed. "Taco bell is authentic," I told him, smiling to myself. He laughed. "Oh?" I nodded. "Just ask any greasy haired teenager."

"Or you could ask me," Ian piped in from the back. "I'm pretty knowledgeable."

"Do you wanna go to the hospital?" Anthony asked quietly when I didn't react to what Ian had said. No doubt he'd been waiting for some witty remark. One I was disappointed I hadn't given. I shook my head.

"Is it food poisoning?" I shrugged. I couldn't quite conjure up words.

I groaned again, and took a peek at Anthony. He looked rather pained to see the state that I was in, probably worried I would throw up all over his car. "I won't throw up." I promised, to demolish that worry for him. I hated it when he worried, because that made him frown, and I didn't want to be responsible for ruining his looks. I didn't really care about Ian's.

This thought made me smile. I kid, I kid. Ian was my bestie.

Annoying as hell to live with, but nonetheless my buddy.

"Are you gonna pass out?" Ian asked warily. I shrugged sleepily. "I hope not," I paused to yawn. "Then I'd have to miss seeing your gorgeous face." He nudged me again, and I smiled warily.

"I won't fall asleep..." I murmured, but I couldn't be sure if anyone responded. I fell asleep after that, grateful that at least the pains had stopped.

ANTHONY P.O.V

"Anthony. Anthony, turn. DUDE!" I looked away from Grace just in time to not wrap my car around a pole and miss my turn all in one. Ian tsked and shook his head. "She'll be the death of you, I promise." He mumbled, but in a low voice, as if she might hear. I doubted it. Grace was a heavy sleeper.

"Do you think its food poisoning?" He asked after a second. I shrugged. "Nah, probably just one burrito too many, if I know Grace," Which I did. "She's strong; she'll be fit as a fiddle tomorrow. We'll just give her some strong pain meds when we get home."

Ian seemed somewhat satisfied with this. "And when are we gonna do the video?" I didn't look at him, and he threw his arms up. "Anthony! We haven't done one in weeks!" I shrugged, still refusing to look him in the eye. "I've been busy." I lied. Ian rolled his eyes, seeing the lie instantly. "Right. Busy with doing nothing." I waved his comment off. "I do...stuff." Ian raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And is that 'stuff' the writing you've suddenly taken an interest in?" I looked down sheepishly. I had actually suddenly taken an interest in new material, material Grace had written. "At least I read her stuff." I accused him, and he snorted. "Is that all? You practically stalk her writing career, Anthony." I pretended I hadn't heard him.

When we got home, Ian got out of the car and approached the barber shop pole with sadness. "Oh, Barber Shop Pole," He sighed. "When was the last time you were on camera?" I rolled my eyes at him, but he went on. "And Mankey! And Wheelchair!" I groaned. "We'll make a video tomorrow, when Grace is feeling better, okay?" He seemed satisfied with this. "Good." He told me, and then suddenly swore. "What?" He muttered something I couldn't hear, and got out his phone. "I totally forgot," He told me. "It's my mom's birthday- I need to make a call." He disappeared in to the house, and I turned back to Grace, a smile rising on my lips.

She was so perfect when she was sleeping, so at ease. Ugh. I made myself sick. I was a coward. A terrible friend, for lying to her, every day I looked her in the eye and told her she was my best friend. That was a lie. Ian was my best friend; Grace was so much more than that. Grace was my world.

I lifted her up effortlessly; she was so light, so delicate; and carried her inside to her bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and put the covers on her. She stirred a little, so I gave her some pain medication while she was drowsy.

That got her to sleep, and I made sure that she was comfortable right away, and stroked her hair gently, sighing to myself. I had known Grace since we were fourteen. I had met her with Ian, at the park near school, on the weekend. We had always been outcasts (what with our terrible haircuts and our tendency to freak everyone else out with our weird humour and loudness) and when we went to the park, it was to film ourselves being stupid and to occasionally play two person soccer. Yeah. We were pretty badass. But not nearly as badass as Grace. We were just walking, setting up as usual, when BAM! There she was. Sitting under a tree, by herself, her nose in a book. She had the loveliest and darkest shade of brown hair, and it fell around her face and body in a shimmering, angelic way. From what I could see, her eyes looked hazel, and more green than brown. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt, and oversized nerd glasses that I was pretty sure were actual prescription glasses. (They were, but she wore contacts these days.) "Hi," I called, and her head shot up in alarment. "Me?" She mouthed, tapping her chest. I nodded, and beside me, Ian waved. She looked rather stunned, but I think that came from lack of general friends. We walked over to talk to her, and, as I was walking, I was deciding that I loved Grace Mackenzie. (Well, not loved, but my feelings for her then were strong for a fourteen year old. Now they were strong for a twenty-three year old.)

"I'm a coward." I informed Grace, the same thing I had informed myself. Because it was true. I was a coward. A huge one.

I sat down in the space next to her on the bed, and stroked her hair again. "Because I could never say what I feel to your face," I sighed. I saw a slight movement in her features; a frown; and smiled. "I love you," I told her in a whisper. "I love you, Grace Mackenzie, so help me I do." I smiled to myself after a moment. "There. Now, all I have to do is say that to you while you're conscious."

I smiled at her again, and pat her head again.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping," I jumped at Ian's voice, and he shot me an apologetic voice. "Sorry. But she is, isn't she?" I nodded. Cute was an understatement. Ian waved his phone. "That way my mom," He admitted. "And it's not her birthday until tomorrow. I'm still gonna go see her quickly, though- you wanna come?" I shook my head, and nodded towards Grace. "I better stay with her, I think. In case she wakes up." Ian nodded. "Okay. I'm probably gonna go see Mari afterwards, anyway. So I won't be back 'till late." I nodded. "Alright. I won't wait up." He chuckled, and shut the door behind him.

I turned back to Grace with wide, adoring eyes. "Oh," I mumbled. "How I wish I weren't a coward."

I sighed, and got in to bed next to her. She moaned a tiny bit in her sleep, and I hushed her. I wrapped both arms around her and brought her to my body in an embrace, hushing her and stroking her gently.

"Such a coward," I sighed again. "Always the coward." I suddenly smiled again, and stroked her hair. 'I love you, Grace." I mumbled, and shut my eyes. "I love you so, so, much..."


	2. He made me contemplate

_Chapter Two- He made me contemplate_

GRACE P.O.V

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of sunlight streaming through my window and spilling on to my cheek. I didn't really remember much of my dreams, only...

I gasped. 'Grace' It started to slowly come back. 'Grace, I love you, Grace' Slowly, it was coming back. 'I'm a coward. I love you, Grace.' I love you too, Anthony.

The memory of the dream left a strange ache in my chest. Because of course I had feelings for Anthony that pushed past the limits of friendship. If only that dream were real, I thought, sighing. To Anthony I was just his friend, his roommate. His mutual girl -friend. And by that, of course, I meant friend who was a girl. I could never actually say these things to his face, though, no way.

I suddenly realised that someone's arms were around me, and felt one of them, gasping. No, he couldn't have... I rolled over carefully, so not to disturb Anthony. Aww. My sweet Anthony. Looking out for me as always. I distantly remembered being carried to bed and given pain medication. Well. It worked. This was a diffeent kind of pain, the one in my chest. I stroked his cheek gently, pushing my limitations dangerously. If he woke up... when I dropped my hand, his eyelids fluttered slightly. Though I couldn't bring myself to look away. I had to see his eyes, to see if they were the same hauntingly beautiful shade of brown as I remembered. If they held the same certainty, the same sweet and loving tenderness, that I remembered. My breath sort of caught in my throat gently. They did.

I still couldn't bring myself to look down now that I knew he had caught me staring anyway. Instead I mustered a smile for him, so much as it sent butterflies throughout my stomach when he smiled back. It would be normal, I thought, for me to shrug him off and sit up, telling him some snide comment. But, God, the thought of leaving his arms right now...it was maddening.

Another thought suddenly occured. "Where's Ian?" I asked, and Anthony rolled his eyes. "Where do you think? He's at Mari's still; he called. Its his mom's birthday today, so I agreed to come with him later today to see her. Do you wanna come?" I nodded. "Of course. Are you gonna make a video?" He shrugged. "If I'm up to it. Are you?" I returned his shrug with one of my own. "Probably, if I get time. I'm a girl in demand, what can I say?" Anthony laughed quietly, though it still shook me. I think that made him suddenly realise how awkward this was. Here we were, two best friends, having a completely innocent conversation..in each others arms. He sat up, releasing me as if there were still some chance I hadn't noticed the position we'd been left in.

"Plan for today?" I asked, stretching. Anthony shrugged. "Well, we could go down to vid con after Ian's mom's house." I laughed. "A half a week early? Sure, why not."

It was awkward again after that, because I had to shower and he was still sitting on my bed. I cleared my throat, and he jumped up. "Thanks," I chuckled as he started to leave, and made my way towards the bathroom.

The warm water unknotted my back, and somewhat soothed the pain in my chest as I rethought everything. When was there ever a chance in the world for us two? Ugh, never, thats when. He...didn't feel for me...that way. There. I had gotten that much through my thick skull. Good. Maybe that would stop the feelings. Wait...no. There they were, strong as ever, pounding through my chest and ready to burst out at any moment. I wanted more than anything for him to hold me like that again, for him to hold me like that every day, for him to kiss me...I had to turn the water off when I started hyperventilating, partially worried I might start inhaling the water.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my bedroom, but frowned when I saw he was still there. He was looking through the new manuscript, it looked like, and hadn't heard me come in. I cleared my throat, and he jumped up, dropping the papers. "Grace! Um, I- I was- just...umm-" "Its not done, idiot." I told him, grinning, and he nodded. "I know. I'm just impatient, y'know?" I laughed, and then looked back at him. He was still staring at me. Not oggling, just...staring. It was nice, but I had to break it by making a joke, my usual way of getting out of uncomfortable situations. "See something you like, Anthony?" I asked him, grinning. His face remained serious, but he gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh, if only you knew." He told me, and the bit his tongue as if he'd just said something he shouldn't have. He gave me an apologetic smile then, and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I stared after him, dumbfounded. Now, what could that mean?

I got dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, in case it would be cold, and threw my hair up in a quick ponytail so that I wouldn't fret with it like I knew I now would anyway, if Anthony was watching me. I threw a mini tantrum when I couldn't find my contacts, and reluctantly pulled out my glasses. Ugh. At least oversized glasses were counted as ironic these days, I thought, putting them on and frowning. They felt right.

I watched TV with Anthony until Ian came down in the living room, but there was something strange between us. He seemed...on edge, today. "Something wrong?" I asked, but Ian walked through the door before he could answer.

We went to see Ian's mom, and wished her a happy birthday, before getting back in the car and starting for vid con. "You can pick up the rest of your crap later," I promised when Ian started complaining. This was gonna be a long car trip, I thought, but it wasn't. Damn. The more time I had with Anthony, the better everyhting felt. Also themore complicated things got. But, oh well, I thought, I'll take what I'm given. And god had given me Anthony. (Or whatever it is up there: Personally, I was a bit of a joking atheist at times like these.)

"We're here," Ian announced, grinning up at the hotel that stood before us. "Awesome," I said. "Whats the deal with rooms this time?" Ian shot us both apologetic looks. "Sorry, I could only get the one room. It has three beds though, yay." He smiled, and Anthony and I rolled our eyes. Oh, Great.

A hotel room with Ian and Anthony. Eh, I couldn't complain. We'd been through worse together, believe me.

Stuff I didn't even want to get in to...I shivered. You weren't friends until there'd been a blue unitard involved.

Vid con wasn't for another week, but there were always a few who came early and even camped out (yeah, we were just that famous) and so it was always better to get an early start on things. Even if that meant sharing a hotel room with a guy I wasn't sure I could keep my hands off of. Oh, and Ian. Ian who I was pretty sure was madly in love with Mari, at least. It would be nice if those two ended up together. Then that would only leave Anthony and I...I sighed. Oh, sweet fantasy, why aren't you real?

"Grace!" I fell back in to reality, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, what?" Anthony rolled his eyes. "You were out of it again." "And smiling creepily again." Ian chimed in. I laughed at them both. "Right. Sorry. Just tired. You two should go make a video- I'm probably just gonna go back to the hotel room anyway." I gave a smile that didn't reach my eyes. Anthony cocked his head to the side. "You're not gonna be in it? Are you gonna vlog at least?" I shrugged. "Probably, though we do still realise I'm wearing oversized nerdy glasses, right?" Neither of them smiled, worried about me, so I just shrugged. "I'm fine, guys," I promised."Go on without me."

It looked like it pained Anthony to leave me like this (he was a very caring friend) but he eventually (though reluctantly) agreed, and went off with Ian, leaving the key with me.

The hotel room was nice; warm colours, tv, mini fridge stacked with full cream milk and biscuits and tea, mini bar stacked with bottles, and three beds, in three seperate small rooms. They made good use of space, though we had paid for a large room.

I did as I promised, and vlogged about vid con and my previous illness (skipping over the parts where I woke up with anthony), and uploaded it right away, deciding I would take a nap. But, oh. Oh, no. No, the fans never rest! I got a million comments and responses right away, and sighed, checking over them all like the good person I was. A few bothered me; my far too observant fans Smosh_girl07, TillyJoy_x and gRaCeFaNxoxo; with their comments: You look a different kind of sick, Grace and I don't think it was food poisoning, and, why don't you and anthony just get together, already? Srsly ppl i mean they're perfect for each other. lol on second thought no keep off him anthony's mine lol soo hott! !

I scowled at the screen of my laptop. Yeah. Right. If only.

I took a nap after that, and didn't wake up until the next morning.


	3. He made me wonder

_Chapter Three- He made me wonder_

ANTHONY P.O.V:

It didn't feel right, being away from her. Even for this amount of time...ugh! Ian picked up on my tense feelings instantly, as always. Damn best friends and their sense towards my feelings. Ugh. I had feelings.

"Dude!" He commented, exhasperated. "I love Grace and all too, but this is getting ridiculous." I scowled. "You have no idea, Ian." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, ok. But I do love her as a friend, and you know it. But you've gotta calm down. Just..." He took a bite of the pizza I hadn't touched. "Ask her out." I shook my head. "She doesn't feel that way, believe me, I know. And anyway, wouldn't that, like, ruin our friendship or some crap?" Ian laughed. "Like me and Mari, right? We shall never be friends again, oh the travesty!" He exclaimed, but then became serious. "Anthony. If you don't want to ruin the friendship, don't ruin the relationship. Its as simple as that. And if you don't really see how it can work; if you don't see a future; then its not worth it. Trust me."

I nodded. I hated it when he was right. The thing was, I did see a future with Grace. And not just a foreseeable future, either. I saw our wedding, I saw little mini anthony's and grace's running around. I saw us growing old together.

UGH, IT WAS MADDENING! I raked my hands through my hair, and then stood up. "Right. We're leaving." Ian nodded. "I finished your pizza, anyway. I'll edit when we get back, and you can...I dunno, creep out Grace some more." I rolled my eyes.

She was so beautiful when she slept.

I mean, she was beautiful always, but especially when she was sleeping. It was nice, too. I could talk to her, and she couldn't dislike anything I was saying. There was no rejection. So, I practised expressing my love to her. After a while, it got weird asking out someone who was unconcious, so I lay down next to her instead, wrapping my arms around her as I had done last night. And what had been the deal with that, anyway? She hadn't seemed to notice. And now she was probably creeped out at me for making that stupid comment this morning! Ugh, why couldn't I just be Anthony her guy friend, I thought. (Because,) a voice echoed at the back of my mind. (You want to be Anthony her husband.) It was true, I thought with a sigh.

But for the very moment, this was enough. Until she woke up, and looked at me with beautiful hazel eyes, of course.

Mmm, those eyes.

"I love you," I sighed. "And I wish I could tell you that. I'm sick of being Anthony your guy friend," I laughed softly, and then became serious again. "I wanna marry you, Grace."

It was quiet for a moment, before she mumbled in her sleep. "Mmm," She mumbled, and suddenly smiled and sighed dreamily. "I love you," She mumbled. "I love you so much..." I waited for a name, and she suddenly jerked a little bit.

"Carter!" She moaned, and I felt my stomach plummet. Carter?

GRACE P.O.V

~Dreaming~

"I love you," He told me, and my heart flip flopped. "Oh, Anthony, I love you too!" I wrapped my arms around him, and he held me back like he had last night. Oh, yes, yes! Yes, I loved him, of course. This was finally happening! He set me down, and looked deep in to my eyes. "I wanna marry you, Grace." I started to sob lightly. "Oh, Anthony! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you. I love y-" Something pulled me away from him, from my Anthony. No! NOOO! I clawed at the arms who held me, but they didn't budge. I was suddenly spun around, and I fund myself staring in to a pair of russet coloured eyes. Carter, my ex boy friends, eyes. Ugh. "Carter!" I moaned at him. "No, let me go!" He grinned wickedly, and I turned back. Anthony was gone, and in his place was a very distraught looking woman. She had dark hair, brown but almost black, and worried, wide, hazel eyes. She was dressed as a bride, but crying. I gasped. Oh God, it was me. And on my arm was a groom Carter, grinning at his prize. No! I ran away from him, in the direction Anthony had been in. But he was gone. Long gone. I found myself fall in to blackness, totally alone. I called out his name once. Twice. No response. Then, he was there. "Oh, Anthony!" I flew in to his arms. "You're here! Oh thank god, I missed you so much, Anthony, where did you go? Oh, I love you. I lo-" "What the hell are you talking about, Grace?" He asked coldly, and I winced. "We haven't seen each other since Carter proposed. We're not friends anymore. I don't love you. Go away." No...NO!

I woke up, tears running down my face, gasping. I sat up and furiously turned on the lamp, holding my pulsating head. "Hey, hey," A voice soothed, and I gasped, turning my head, half expecting to see a vengeful Anthony again. But no. He was as sweet, worried and caring as ever. He sat up with me and I fell against his chest, not caring that it was probably weird for him. "Bad dream?" He guessed. All I could do was nod.

"You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. "No, but you were in it." He raised his eyebrows. "Really? How?" I bit my tongue. "I- I don't- you were just there, I think." His expression dropped, until his mouth was a flat line. "Oh."

I fell back in to his chest again anyway, and he held me back, soothing me. I was so glad it had only been a dream, but it had hurt all the same. I hated Carter Williams.

~VID CON~

I was calmer once I was up and dressed. Ian asked if I was feeling okay, and I just told him I'd had a restless night. He nodded, and the day proceeded as normal. I sighned autographs, met fans, and watched people gush. After the meetings and minglings, Anthony grabbed my arm and mumbled that we were all going to a bar. I grinned. Good. Alcohol.

I didn't get drunk, but at least I got close. Ian spent most of the time on the phone to Mari; I think he missed her a little too much.

Anthony and I spent the night drinkning and mingling with others, but I couldn't help but be just a tiny bit mad at him. A crazed fan girl had kissed him today. Lucky bitch.

I wish I was a crazed fan girl. Things would be much less complicated. But no, I was his best friend who was madly in love with him. Ugh. I needed more alcohol.

I slept easy that night, and woke in the mornind at eleven o'clock, realising that they had left before me so that I could sleep. Aww. How sweet yet annoying, I thought, grinning. Oh well, I should probably catch up with my youtube account anyway. Instead, I found myself checking his youtube account.

He hadn't ever really uploaded anything on here, not since we'd met. When he did make videos, they were usually because Ian or I made him. Still, it was nice to check. The only thing that suprised me was that he had uploaded a new video, but there had been no other activity on his account. Nothing about vid con. He must really be down about something.

The video was short; three minutes; and it was just a quick explanation that he and Ian would send out more smosh videos when they had time. Because of vid con, right? He wasn't really all that busy... he told them he was a little sick, and of course sorry for looking like tired crap on camera. He then did as any good vlogger would do and gave a brief explanation of his week, laughing about how I had had food poisoning from our authentic mexican food we had had. I laughed at that, and liked the video right away, leaving a comment that stated he was an idiot, and that next time we would be getting authentic chinese food instead.

I didn't know why I still didn't feel satisfied (probably because of that damned fan girl) and nearly clicked the x at the top of my screen before a notification came up telling me I had a message. I opened it, and laughed aloud.

From: AnthonyPadilla

To: GraceMackenzie

Great idea. Later today?

I wrote back instantly. Cool. Where are you and Ian?

-NOTIFICATION-

At Mari's. btw, are you stalking me? Is my channel srsly the first thing you look at when you wake up, angel? I think someones got a little Padilla fever. ;)

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. No, I'm not stalking you. Are you stalking me? How else did you see my comment first off?

And...gotcha. He didn't respond for a while, but finally wrote back. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Grace. We'll be there in ten.

Crap! I got up, and rushed to shower, brush my hair, teeth, and look reasonably decent. UUUUGGGGHHHHH! I threw a fit at my mirror, and pulled a face at it (trying to make myself laugh) so not to go in to an all caps rage again.

Ian and Anthony were on time as usual, and we all went out for chinese.

When Ian went to the bathroom, Anthony leaned across the table and stage whispered. "Hey stalker?" I made a show of ignoring him, and said curtly, "Yes?" "'We're going out for drinks tonight, yeah? And I'm buying." I rolled my eyes. "We did that last night, genious." He grinned wickedly. "Yeah, but last night Ian was there, and you know how he piles up the bill with his expensive girly drinks. Tonight Ian's not coming. So I'm buying." I pursed my lips, suddenly pissed with him for that fan girl yesterday. Yes, I was petty. Very, very petty. "Not sure I can make it." My voice was blunt, and Anthony suddenly frowned. "Well, it'd be pretty sad if you didn't show up. Then it'd just be me getting drunk by myself in a booth." I raised my eyebrows. "So it'd just be you and me? Hypothetically, of course, if I went." Anthony nodded, and I grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Mr Padilla was asking me out on a date." I winked, and he laughed suddenly. "You wish, gorgeous." He ruffled my hair. "So I'll see you there, of course." I picked up my purse, seeing Ian start to make his way back from the bathroom. "We'll see."


	4. He made me drink

_Chapter Four- He made me drink_

ANTHONY P.O.V

God, I was an idiot.

"-Padilla was asking me out on a date." Uhh...umm.. 'Yes!' I wanted to shout. 'Yes I'm asking you out because I love you'. Instead I retreated like the coward I was. "You wish, gorgeous." I leaned in by accident, having contemplated just kissing her then and there, and quickly turned it around by ruffling her hair. It was lame, but worked.

I groaned. I was such an ass. That had been earlier this afternoon; it was now evening. So where was she?

As if on cue, a voice sounded from behind me; a sweet, crisp voice, a voice like bells. "Hey, stalker." I spun my head around quickly, and there she was, perfect in all her essence. I breathed in ectasy, and then made it less awkward by winking and patting the space next to me.

She sat down, but I couldn't risk looking at her again, not too soon. She had looked too lovely; her brown hair falling around her face perfectly, like from a hair product ad. She was dressed in a short black dress that fit her snugly and tightly, and of course her glasses, a new addition, or an old one. I had hated it when she started wearing contacts.

"Drinks?" She asked after a second, grinning. I snapped back in to reality, and called a waiter up to us, asking him to bring us two glasses of scotch. Scotch was Grace's favorite, hilariously.

I promised myself before she got here that I wouldn't get drunk. But now, thinking about what an ass I'd made of myself...and seeing her...I skulled the first few drinks willingly, and a little too quickly. Damn it. Here I was, about to break yet another promise to myself. Maybe I'd end up breaking her drunk heart, too.

GRACE P.O.V

I was sort of kind of probably most likely drunk.

The thing that told me this was my dizziness when I got up to use the bathroom, and how laid back and uncaring I was when talking to Anthony. While sober, though friendly, the air around us often turned awkward. Because I made it awkward.

But right now, there wasn't even that.

When I came back from the bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks, my lips turning up in a sneer. There was another girl; a crazy fan girl, no doubt; now at our table, bombarding Anthony.

I caught some of what she was saying as I started towards them- "(laugh) You're hilarious, Anthony. Give yourself some credit. What are you doing here, any way? Why aren't you making videos with Ian? Who was that loser at your table before, anyway? Ugh, you shouldn't be seen with that type. Maybe you should come sit with me..."

I cleared my throat, and she flipped her honey blonde hair around, glowering at me. "Excuse me, sweetie, but this is time for the grown ups to talk. Go off and play with the other middle school misfits, bitch." She turned back to Anthony, and that did it.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to me again, and she looked at me sceptically. Before she could say a word, my fist was at her nose, and she was yelping and grabbing at her nose, rushing off. I was shocked with myself, even half drunk, and apparently so was Anthony. "Grace..." He started slowly, but I was already hurrying out, towards the car.

"Grace!" Came a voice from behind me. He had caught up. I turned back to him, just a couple tears in my eyes. I furiously wiped them away, hoping he hadn't seen. He had; he caught one I had missed with his thumb. "Hey, its okay, she was a bitch, don't be sad. Whats wrong?" I shook my head furiously. "Nothing, I-" I was so close to staking the claim that I had fallen. "I don't like when people treat you like that, Anthony, like you're some worthless poster boy who can be manipulated. Because you're not," I assured him in a tiny voice, barely audible. "You're so much more to me, Anthony." It was now even barely a whisper. He looked at me with wide, frustrated eyes. "Tell me what you mean, Grace." I shook my head. "Never mind," I mumbled. "I'm going back to the hotel room. Go back in."

He didn't. He followed me back in his car, but I was in bed before he had even gotten in the door, closing mine shut tightly.

After about ten minutes, the door opened slightly for about five minutes, and there came a short sigh before it closed again.


	5. He made mecrazy

_Chapter Five- He made me…crazy_

The next day I woke up with a headache.

"Ouch...dammnit." I muttered, sitting up. A part of me had to check next to myself twice, just in case. Nope. No Anthony. He must really be mad at me. He was usually jumping up and down when it came to being caring and...well...I guess cuddly? Yeah, he was my teddy. I laughed in spite of myself, and then slapped my forehead. "What have I gotten myself in to?" I groaned, and then got up to have a shower.

I spent the day at vid con, but didn't see Anthony once. I asked Ian, who just shrugged. "Haven't seen him," He told me. "He left this morning, muttering something about the alcohol not being strong enough. He's probably passed out somewhere." God, I hoped not.

That night Ian invited me to a club (we both hated them) jokingly with he and Mari, but I went anyway, thinking it would be hilarious. It was, for a while. We jumped, danced, shouted, laughed. Clubs sucked, and were crowded, so we really had to shout. Ah, well, I had fun anyway.

It was all going very well, until I spied something at the back of the room, my entire heart plummeting. No...no it couldn't be.

Oh, but was it ever!

There was Anthony, standing by himself against a wall, a woman dancing in front of him and talking. He tipped back his head and laughed at whatever she said, and I could almost smell the flirting. I watched in horror, my jaw falling open. Neither of them saw me, and I almost left, too. I would have, if not for what the girl did next. Suddenly her arms were in Anthony's hair, and they were kissing fiercely. I slapped a hand over my mouth, spinning away. Oh God I was gonna throw up.

"Grace, are you-" I ignored and hurried past Ian, getting to my car. I drove all the way back to the hotel, and ran to the bathroom, thinking I was going to throw up. I didn't. Instead, I stared at my face in the mirror, watching the tears.

I slowly made my way back to my room after that, and could finally cry in peace. I had to stop myself when the cries turned in to violent sobs, and curled up in to a tighter ball, going numb.

I started to get mad very, very quickly. I screamed in to my pillow, but that didn't help. I was so close to going back to that club with a baseball bat. Damned fan girls- who did they think they were? VIP's? Where was my magical kiss with Anthony? No where, thats where.

I fely myself start to grin- no, it was more like I was just baring my teeth savagely. I picked up my phone, dialling. "Hello?" "Carter," I breathed, more seductively than I'd intended. "Carter, I need to see you."

It was silent for a moment, and he suddenly asked, "Grace? Is that you? What do you mean?" "I miss you," I told him. "Please. Just one more time, I want to see you." I'd show Anthony.

"I'm on my way," He promised, and hung up.

I hurried to fix my face, so that I didn't look so pathetic, and then he was here.

He greeted me with a hug, and I hugged back. "I've missed you," I lied. Kiss me, I thought, Kiss me and make me forget. But I knew Carter. He wouldn't, if he could help it. He hated anything touchy feely.

~later~

(laugh) "I've missed you so much, Grace," Carter chuckled. "I've forgotten how charming you are. Which is why I've got something to tell you. A proposition."

I waited, and he grinned. "Grace, how old are you?" I gave him an are you kidding me? look. "Twenty three." He nodded. "Right. And I'm 25. So, neither of us are getting any younger, yes?" I nodded. Carter leaned in, smiling. "Grace Mackenzie," He said, and I didn't blink. "Yes?"

I braced myself, and he spoke. "I'm asking you, as a friend and someone concerned for the both of us...to marry me."

I froze.

WHAT?

"Umm...Uh..." How could I marry him, when I was in love with Anthony?

I thought of Anthony. And then of that girl. Of how he had kissed back. Of how he had ignored me. Of how tired I was of trying. "Yes," I said, though there was no emotion to my voice. "Yes, Carter, I'll marry you."


	6. He made me buy a wedding dress

_Chapter Six- He made me buy a wedding dress_

ANTHONY P.O.V

It was all maddening.

Why? Why was I recognisable? And why the hell did this never happen on a normal day in California? Why did it only happen at vid con? Normally, I'd say: What happens at vid con, stays at vid con. But Grace had been there. And Grace enjoyed revenge. Especially if she thought a friend was being mistreated.

But I was still absolutely ashamed. I didn't want to be caught even looking at another girl when I was with her (god knows why that is) and here I had been caught being kissed by one.

I think it started at vid con, with that one fan girl. She had seemed kind of pissed off about that. Probably pissed that I had been bombarded. And things at the bar didn't help.

I hadn't really felt comfortable looking her in the eye after that one fan girl, and now this! I was an idiot..

Now I was sure she was mad at me.

"Ian," I finally caught up with him, panting, and pulled one of his ear phones out. He slowed down in his jog (something weird he'd been doing lately) to look at me with scrutiny. "Anthony? What the hell, man?"

"I blew it, Ian," I told him, and he stopped altogether before I could run in to a pole. "With what?" "With Grace. You were there. You saw." Ian grimaced savagely, and shoved me. "Yeah, I was there, what the hell? Who the hell was that, Anthony?" I sat down on the park bench, and put my face in my hands. "I don't know, Ian," I moaned, my voice muffled. "I don't even know myself anymore."

Ian sat next to me after a moment, reluctantly, and pat my back roughly, twice. "I understand about the fan girls. I've had my share too," I almost laughed; he sounded kinda defensive. "But you have to realise something. If Grace doesn't want you, she doesn't want you. You can't change that. So...I think that maybe you should move on, Anthony. You shouldn't feel this bad about kissing some one...else...when Grace has no claim on you. Let it go."

I sniffed in to my hands, and squeezed my eyes shut. Yes. Move on.

GRACE P.O.V

It was like waking up in the same nightmare, only vividly worse, because he wasn't here at all.

I could probably deal with Anthony hating me, if he did it to my face. But I hadn't even seen him since last nights...events. And I wanted to break my news to him.

We were friends, he would understand...right? And why did it matter to him, should it do just that?

Because he had never really liked Carter? Because Carter had never really liked me? Well, he had no claim on me. We were friends, it was his right; no, his priveledge; to be happy for me. There was nothing between us, anyway.

And Carter was nice. He was handsome. He had money. He was funny, sometimes, I guessed. He had a nice, friendly, personality. I had known him since tenth grade, when we had gone out. He had good genes, good health. Potential. He was a business man. He would make a good...husband. The word was hard to get out, even in my head.

I sighed in frustration, and dialled again. It rang five times, and, just as I was about to hang up, he answered. "Hello?" "Anthony." The name hurt to say, even in the quiet voice I was using. "Grace." His voice held no emotion, so I tried to make mine cheery. If I was going to go through with this (which I was) I was going to have to get used to being with Anthony my guy friend. Instead of Anthony my husband.

No, I thought, but you can be with Carter your husband. I grimaced.

"Hey, where are you?"

He sighed. "Um, just at the park, with Ian. Why?" "I don't know, I was just wondering. We missed you last night." Silence. "Uh..hey, can you come see me? I'm back at the hotel- I have something to tell you. And Ian." I quickly threw in the last part.

"K." He told me, and hung up. I frowned at my phone for a second, before going and sitting back down on the small white couch.

Anthony showed up with Ian fifteen minutes later, and I motioned for them to both sit down, while I stood.

"Um, well, I have some news, that I thought my best friends deserve to know..." Wow, this was hard. Suddenly my phone rang, and I shot them both an apologetic glance. "Hello? Yes...yes, they're here right now. What do you mean, they're my best friends! Can we talk about this later? Alright. Bye." Well, he had been rude.

I turned back to Ian and Anthony, my face grim. "Well, I'm sure you're both absolutely shocked to hear that I don't get much attention from guys. And I guess thats part of it. And you also know how much my mom wants to see me do something with my life, before she dies," We weren't sure if my mom had lung cancer yet, but it didn't look too good. "And, well, um...I happened to get a call last night, and caught up with an old friend. We talked, and reached the conclusion...that..." How did I do this? Anthony looked about ready to snap, and Ian looked kind of mad and on edge. I sighed, giving up beating around the bush. "Guys, Carter and I are en...engaged."

I waited, "WHAT?" Ian yelled, almost falling off the couch. Anthony remained still, as if he hadn't quite processed the news yet. "How can you marry that guy? You dumped him ages ago!" I glared back at Ian. "He is a great friend of mine, Ian, and I am very fond of him." Ian snorted. "Great. My best friend is marrying a profound business man." I glared at him menacingly. "Your opinion is irrelevant, Ian, I'm going through with this."

Ian sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry, It's just...big news, I guess." I nodded, and my phone rang again. I frowned at the both of them, and left the room to answer it. It was just Carter, telling me he would be by sometime tomorrow to discuss things. When I went back in the room, Ian and Anthony were gone.

~Monday~

No sign of Ian or Anthony yet. Spent the night at the hotel by myself. Cried myself to sleep.

~Tuesday~

Carter told me today that we would be having the wedding March. It would be a small affair. Ian text me. Told me he's been at Mari's. He'll be back tomorrow. He hasn't seen Anthony.

~Wednesday~

Ian came back today. Still no sign of Anthony. I think he's mad at me.

~Thursday~

Saw Anthony today. Briefly. He's staying with a girl he met at the club. Well. Good for him. Cried myself to sleep. Ian heard, but didn't say anything.

~Friday~

Exactly a month until the wedding today. Doesn't feel real enough. Ian told me that when I moved out, he would miss me. Cried again. No sign of Anthony.

~Saturday~

Anthony came to pick up his things from the hotel today. Said things with him and the girl have been getting...serious. Asked when Ian and I could meet her. He said soon. Took my things back to the house. Ian came home. Says Anthony won't talk to him. Don't understand anything but the hurt right now.

~Sunday~

~Monday~

~Tueday~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Week before wedding~

Things have been slow, somewhat, I suppose. Ian and I have been making videos, but I know hes as worried about Anthony as I am. I looked up the smosh fansite, found the girl, looked her up, called her. Said Anthony isn't living with her. Called Anthony, no answer. Called him from an anonymous phone booth, he answered. "Anthony! Where are you?"

His voice was dead. "I'm in Maine. Why?"

Are you kidding me? "Why the hell are you in Maine?"

"I'm visiting someone."

"Okay. I was just calling to see how you were."

Silence.

"We miss you, Anthony."

"I'm sure."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Soon."

Silence.

"Anthony, please come back. I don't understand what happened- I miss you so much. Probably more than you know."

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. Quit the act, Grace, I beg you. Its getting annoying," I couldn't respond, so he went on. "I'll see you. If."

He hung up.

I couldn't bring myself to call him back, so I just hung up and hit my head against the wall next to it a few times.

~Next Day~

I couldn't believe what he'd said to me. What it all meant. What did it all mean? I didn't know, didnt care- I was trying to get that through my head. Dammit, Grace, you're engaged! Engaged women don't fret over their old feelings for their old friends, and they certainly don't cry over it!

So what was I doing with tears in my eyes? I was alone in the house, by myself, without my supposedly great fiancee? Oh, I didn't know. I was curled up in a ball in my wardrobe, to be precise. I listened.

BANG. The door closed, and footsteps trudged through the house. I listened in horror, as someone's muffled tone rang out in frustrated octaves.

Slowly, I pulled myself from the wardrobe.


	7. Anthony POV It only happens to me

_Chapter Seven- Anthony POV- It only happens to me_

ANTHONY P.O.V

No...NO...NO!

Dammit.

I was fairly sure I had just broken the heart of the girl I was in love with. Again.

Of course there was no Melissa, was I crazy? I hadn't been living with a fan for the past month, no. I had been in between places; crashing at friends, hotels, my...moms. Ugh, I was pathetic.

That Carter was a sleaze. He didn't know when he had it good. When he had the prettiest and far most amazing girl in the world. Lucky jerk.

Just...one more time...to see her face...to hold her. I would never hold her again. The conclusion was shocking, sending me in to another state of hysteria, one so dominant I had to pull over the car due to loss of proper sight. I didn;t normally cry; I hated it; but there were of course times like these when I believed nothing else mattered but the hole in my chest and the pain it brought.

So that was why I was on my way back to the house. To see her one last time before...well, before.

I finally got the car on the road again, and made it back to the house without wrapping it around a street lamp. My phone started to ring as I pulled up to the house, and I almost didn't answer it. But it was just Ian. "Hello?"

"Anthony, this has got to stop." I winced, but didn't make a sound that gave it away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole depression thing. You can't avoid her forever."

"I'm not avoiding anyone." I told him, shutting the car door and locking it.

"You're avoiding me."

"In what way?"

"When's the last time you saw me?"

I didn't answer.

"People are gonna think we've stopped making videos."

"Maybe we have."

"Because Grace is getting married? You're giving up on everything?"

"What do you want me to SAY, Ian?" I shouted, slamming the front door and walking in to the loungeroom.

"I want you to drop this, Anthony! It's over- can't you understand that? It's over!"

I let out a quick, painful sounding sob.

"I know, Ian, I know, SHUT UP!"

Ian breathed a sigh of frustration.

"You don't have to be an ass, Anthony. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ian!"

"Calm. Down."

"Ian, for Gods sakes, don't patronize me!"

We were both shouting now at the tops of our voices.

"Calm down Anthony! I just don't understand why you're getting so worked up about this!"

"Don't you dare. Leave Grace out of this don't you dare-"

"WHY, Anthony? Why do you care if she marries him or not?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" I yelled, louder than I'd ever yelled at anyone before, and hung up on him, throwing my phone against a wall. I raked my hands through my hair, squeezing my eyes shut and baring my teeth savagely and crazily.

I let out a strangeled, tearless sob.

And then it happened.

The worse-and best- sound in the world, sounded from behind me, soft like honey, yet musical and sad.

A small voice spoke up, one that caused me to turn around slowly, my face horror stricken.

The smallest of sounds, barely audible if not for my good hearing and the fact that everyhting else was silent.

She spoke slowly, sadly...

"You're in love with me?"


	8. He made me love him

_Chapter Eight- He made me love him_

I couldn't believe this.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

If, in face, I was hearing it.

Maybe I was imagining it. Had I finally gone crazy? Perhaps...but no. I don't think my mind could have dreamed up any of this. I had played this moment over and over in my mind, so many times, and in every scenario, I had reacted the same way. Calm, certain. Beautiful and perfect, like a famous actress in a movie who has just had someone as flawless as Ben Barnes or Leonardo DiCaprio tell her he loves her. I reacted with a strong voice, letting him know I returned his feelings, and then we kissed.

But I was taken by shock.

Because I couldn't be sure if I was awake or not, for the first time in my life. On the one hand, I couldn't be awake, because Anthony hated me. And I was engaged. And passed out in my wardrobe. And Anthoyn was in Maine. Right. That was some ground for myself. On the other hand, I don't think I could ever dream up the horror on his face. And in my mind, Anthony had never been violent or irrational. But his phone was in a hundred pieces against the wall and floor, and he looked as if he had currently been very pained, crying or throwing a tantrum. Plus, I would never have gotten it through my thick skull that I would be weak. But I could hear my own voice, and of course I was weak. I was Grace. Weak little Grace. It was playing slowly, like an old movie, in black and white slow motion.

He spun around to meet my frantic gaze, his own eyes wild and disbelieving. He shuddered once, and so did I, almost forgetting how to blink or breathe.

He spoke softly, barely a whisper, "Grace-I-" But he didn't have time to finish. I was in his arms.

I forgot all about Carter-or stopped caring- and I was just in Anthony's arms, and we were holding each other up. I was sobbing gently, and my head was buried in his chest.

"Anthony," I sobbed. "Anthony, please, don't ever leave again. I love you," I paused in my sobbing to look him in the eye, and he still looked shocked beyond words. "I love you Anthony. I love you, I love you, I-" "Grace." His voice stopped me right away, catching all words in my throat. I met his gaze perfectly, surely, my face motionless. "You..." His voice was breaking, confused. "You love me?" He said after a moment. I nodded, shaking just a little.

"Anthony-" I didn't have time to finish, before he scooped up my face with both hands under my chin. His lips crushed mine, and the whole world collapsed around me with a shudder.

My hands tangled in his hair, and I kissed back firecely, yet in a way, gently. The kiss was so sad, so gentle, yet at the same moment so hungry, passionate, firece. Like he was afraid we would never be this way again. At one stage we fell down, still holding each other up, our hands still entangled in each others bodies and hair. Anthony ran one hand up my back, resting it at my neck, and stopped to breath for just a second, showering my neck and jaw line with a shudder inducing array of gentle kisses.

After a minute or so, he pressed his forehead to mine, and forced himself to open his eyes. I met his gaze perfectly, desperately.

"I love you Grace," He promised, and pressed another kiss to my cheek. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry..." "Why are you sorry?" I breathed. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm with you now. I'm yours, Anthony. I-" "No." He told me, and my mouth shut with a snap. "No, your not. You're with Carter now- No, listen." He told me when I shot up like a rocket, on my feet instantly. He stood up just as quickly, and gripped my face with both hands. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I do love you," He assured me, and paused to shut his eyes and breath out of his nose fiercely. "I do." He whispered, and his eyes open. "But unfortunately so does Carter. And it's my fault that you're not with me right now. That this didn't happen sooner. If I had of known...but I didn't. And I was too much of a coward to say anything, and thats my mistake. Carter, on the other hand, was brave enough to tell you how he feels. And you obviously felt for him, too, or you wouldn't be engaged right now. It's not right for an engaged woman to be kissing another man, Grace. You have to except that. It's too late for us. You're with Carter now. And thats okay," He breathed out. "Really I just came to say goodbye." "Why would you say goodbye?" I asked him, beginning to go numb again. He gave a sad smile, one that didn't come close to reaching his eyes. "Because I'm leaving," He murmured. "For good this time. I promsie you won't ever have to see me." I shook my head feircely. "Thats stupid, Anthony, don't be stupid! I love you, you can't leave me." He looked like the words hurt him more than they hurt me, but I doubted that. "You said it yourself, Grace. You care for Carter. You're...fond of him. You want to be with him," I shook my head. "That's a lie, and you know it. I never wanted to be with Carter." He didn't flinch. "Do you love him?"

I snorted. "You know I don't."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I'm not- I won't."

"Yes, you will. I'm just asking why."

I looked away from him. "Because I was mad at you."

He seemed confused. "You got engaged...because you were mad at me?"

"If you want to get technical, yes. After I saw you at the club- with Melissa- I decided I was tired of pretending. I've loved you for so long, Anthony, since we were fourteen. And I realised that there was no one else, no one else in this world that would make me happy like you do. And what I said about my mother was true. And most of the rest. I'm not getting any younger. And since I wouldn't be looking for another man- ever- I called Carter, to tell him to come over. To tell him I needed him with me. He seemed suitable enough. But when he came...he proposed. I didn't know what else to do. So I said yes. But when you left," I let out one sob. "I didn't know what I was going to do. Please," I looked him in the eye. "Promise you won't ever leave again." Anthony looked incredibly pained. "Grace...you're with Carter. Not me. You shouldn't be with me. I'm wrong for you."

I leaned in again, and breathed the words, "I don't care."

And that did it for anything that was holding either of us back. Everything shattered, and suddenly I was in his arms again, and his lips were on mine. He lifted me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck.

He carried me to the bedroom, and set me down on the bed, on my knees. He fell down with me, and I continued to kiss him, mumbling his name in to his lips.

And then my shirt was lifted over my head, and there was no turning back. My world shattered, and I fell down on to Anthony, fell down in to the perfection, happiness and bliss of everything


	9. Owning Up

_Chapter Nine- Owning Up_

I had never woken up this happy.

I had, however, woken up in Anthony's arms before, but never like this. Never completely at ease, never completely encased in bliss and happiness. And never shirtless.

(Or...ahem...missing other clothes.)

I was still wrapped up against Anthony's body, as if we couldn't get close enough. As soon as my eyes opened, I saw that he was watching me, and smiled at him. It seemed (and proved) cheesy, but was totally worth it when he smiled back. I kissed his nose, and he propped himself up on one elbow. The way his eyes held me...it made me wonder if he was still passionate and hungry for me. I knew he was, too, when he kissed me with the same fierceness. Maybe he was afraid he'd never see me again. That something would happen to me...but I didn't care what he thought, not anymore. I was in love with him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He murmered, and my smile widened. "Good morning."

I snuggled a little closer to him, resting my head against his chest.

He wrapped his free arm around me and brought me closer, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"It really is a good morning, isn't it?" He asked after a moment, chuckling. "Never thought I'd wake up to this."

"Me either," I mumbled, and a thought suddenly occured. "Where's Ian?" He shrugged. "No idea, and frankly, I don't care at the moment. He's being an ass." "Don't say that." "It's true." I sighed, and suddeny yesterdays events came tumbling back to me. "Oh! Anthony- theres something I need to do. Someone I need to call. Before...before we-" "I know." He told me, hushing me. "Its okay, Grace. I'm sorry it had to go on this long, you know." I shook my head. "I should have told you long ago." "But you didn't have to. Thats the point. We're both as stupid as each other, huh?" I laughed. "I guess so. Nine years, huh?" He nodded. "Idiots." He repeated, in a mumble.

I sighed, and looked in to his eyes straight on. "I can't stall forever. Much as I'd love to stay in bed all day..." Anthony laughed. "Well, we could do that. Or...I could do this!"

He suddenly jumped at me, attacking me by tickling me and kissing me everywhere, and I laughed and nudged and kissed back until we were both on the floor and out of breath.

I scooped up his face in both of my hands and kissed him again, and he ended up lifting me back up on the bed so that I was sitting on his lap, and had my arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He kissed my cheek again, once, twice, and kissed all over my face until I was laughing so hard he had to stop.

After another couple minutes of being like that, I had to pull myself up off of him, and get dressed. "You're not going out today?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I think I'll stay right here. So that when you get back, I'll have been waiting for you." I rolled my eyes. "If I get back. I wonder how Carter'll take the news." "I doubt he'll mind. He didn't seem like he minded too much whether you married him or not. It sounded more like an offer." "Then this'll be easy," I promised, pulling up my pants and fixing my hair a little. I ran over to him and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back super soon. Promise."

I then ran out the door, and to my car.

On the way there, I put my iphone on speaker, and called Carter to tell him I was on my way.

...

The drive out there was half an hour, and when I got there, the door was unlocked.

"Carter?" I called, stepping through the front door. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Anyone home? Carter?" Suddenly, something hard and cold came down on the back of my head, blackening my vision with a shudder of pain.


	10. Cold blood in hot water

I had woken up in a million different places.

In a bath tub. At Disney land. A hospital- numerous times. A thousand different colored couches. Collapsed at the foot of Ian's bed. Anthony's bed.

But never tied to a chair.

Right now, I guessed, my life was full of firsts. But those firsts weren't usually of such fearful, prominant nature, like today. And, to make matters worse, I was in a dress. I hated dresses.

This morning I had been wearing jeans, a plain black tee and a red hoodie with my favoruite red and white converse all stars- something I was totally comfortable in. And now I was wearing a dress.

And it wasn't even a comfy sweater dress, which I was okay with sometimes. No. It was a slutty, revealing, tight-fitting, party dress.

It was black, and short, with a low dipping halter neck and a hole cut where my bellybutton was, revealing my bellybutton piercing.

I also realised that in order to be in this dress, I would have to have been undressed. Oh, great.

I suddenl;y remembered where I was, where I had previously been.

And I felt the bruises. Okay, Grace, no time to panic, I told myself, trying to keep calm. Now, check it out. Okay. So I was in a dark room. Tied to a chair. I had goosebumps, so I doubted I was in Carter's house anymore. My ars were tightly bounded to the chair, behind my back, with rope. Easy to cut through, except I had no weapon. The one weapon I did have- my pocket knife that Anthony had (whimsically) given me last Christmas- was in the pocket of my jeans. Anthony...no. This was not the time to panic, I reminded myself. I went back to scoping the situation out. My legs were free, but bare. As were my feet. I felt around with my toes, and managed to wriggle out of the rope far enough to prod at the cold, hard ground with my big toe. It felt like concrete.

I started to take notice to the horrible pulsating feeling coming from the back of my head. I shook my head a little, and it made it feel worse. It felt hot and sticky.

My jaw bone was a little raw- I was probably going to have a bruise- but apart from that I had no other injuries. Well, that was one thing.

"Hello?" I called, feeling incredibly stupid. My voice was hoarse. I squirmed again, but the ropes didn't budge.

"Hello? Help!"

Suddenly, from an undetetable distance, there came footsteps. High heeled footsteps, echoing prominantly on the concrete floor. A light was starting to shine up ahead; a lamp light. Soon enough, the light was close enough that I could see around. I was in a large room- like a warehouse, only smaller- with high windows and concrete floors. Next to me were two other chairs, empty. Beyond that, against the far wall, were ten neatly lined up beds, the covers strewn as if not made the previous morning.

The woman approaching me had blonde hair up in a small ponytail, and was wearing the exact same dress as I was, except complimented with the heels. She was carrying a small silver platter with a package and a water bottle sitting on it, and in her hand she carried a ring of keys and a chain, metal. Without looking me in the eye once, she set the lamp down on the floor, and lit a few more that hung on the walls, until the room was well, though dimly, lit. She undid my ropes precisely, and grabbed one of my wrists. I jerked it back, the rest of me frozen with fear. Her lips pressed in to a hard line, and she grabbed it again, extending my arm as long as it would. She took something out of her pocket - an old washcloth and a tiny bottle- and dabbed at my skin with the cloth once she had dampened it. I hadn't even realised it, but I'd had another injury. Three verticle slices, each completely parallel with each other, and wet with fresh blood.

The girl pulled me in to a stand, and led me to the beds, helping me in one. She chained my ankle to the end of the bed, where there was an ever thicker chain and a lock, and placed my tray of food at the end of it. She then proceeded to make the rest of the beds. The girl looked about my age- maybe a tiny bit younger or older, but I doubted it- and wore a look of much worn beauty on her small face. "Why am I here?" I asked after a few more minutes. She froze, her back to me, then, slow as ever, turned around. "Because you were brought here." Her tone implied it was obvious. I shook my head. "No, I mean, why was I dragged here? And where am I? And why are you here?" She went back to making the beds, and spoke softly. "Because they wanted you. Its like an organisation- a business. Theres no getting out, you'll get used to that, though god knows we try." She looked at one of the beds and sighed, picking up a teddy bear that had been left on it. "This lot was only taken out this morning, too. Probably shipping them somewhere else. If they're lucky. That, or Darius and Carter have decided to off them." She shook her head in disgust.

I felt a tear well up in my eye, and I wiped it away quickly. "Why?" I asked again, but she didn't answer. Instead she finished the bed she was on, and walked back up to me. "Let me see your arm." She said. I extended it, and she took it again, frowning. "It looks like Darius has claimed you-hmm. Carter won't like that. He seemed very...fond of you. Ah, but perhaps I'm wrong. Maybe you'll get lucky, and get tossed around Jesse and Isaiah and stuff." I looked down. "Why aren't you in a bed?" She gave a sad, tiny smile. "Because I've been here so long that I can't do anything about it. They keep me. Plus, I'm not a fighter. I am a woman of peace." She nodded to the food. "I'd eat if I were you. You need to keep your strength up for..." She didn't finish. Instead she stood up, and took her lamp with her. "Oh," She said, looking back just before she was out of sight. "The pizza's drugged."


	11. Breaking Chains

I was in exile.

A prisoner.

Unfortunately the girl who had been in here- I had later learned her name was Meredith- only came in once every day, and she hadn't really warned me about any of the other foods being drugged. I had spent a lot of the week on drugged hot dogs- knowing only to stay away from the pizza- and god knows what. At one- or two- stages Carter came in to see me, telling me that when I had rested- at the end of the week- he would tell me something. Before then, though, aparently none of his 'men' were allowed to 'claim' me.

Come Friday, I hadn't been eating for 20 hours, and, though starving, I knew this would be my ownly chance to get something out of Carter. He came to see me at his usual time- 3.30- and was apparently pleased to see I was completely sober and awake.

He did the usual-kissed my cheek (something I couldn't stop) brought me non-drugged food (something i didn't want to stop)- before telling me he had another proposition. "How'd you like to get out of here?" He asked, and I nodded carefully. "Of course." Carter grinned. "Well, today's your lucky day, cause I'm about to fill you in on why I'm so wealthy. Do you remember what I told you I did?" I nodded. "You said you were a business man." Carters grin widened. "Right. Do you see my business?" I gasped.

Carter simply nodded. "Grace, I'm inviting you to join me in this business. To become my wife." My jaw didn't falter, it remained open wide. My eyes were two large O's. I was frozen. "N-no," I finally managed to get out, and shook my head. "No. I could never do that, Carter. Marry you. I'm in l-" "love with that moron Antony, or whatever, I know, I know." I glowered. "Anthony." I corrected, but he didn't hear me. "Thats quite obviously the reason I had to take you by force- I knew what was happening. You spent too much time with him, never calling me back. And when he left, I was so, so happy. I have spies, Grace, you have to understand that I don't always like the information that is brought back with them, though. I know the expression 'don't shoot the messenger' and I don't. I have one of my men do it. Anyway, when a certain spy reported back that his car was there, I went ballistic. I had someone scope it out, knowing you had that weird thing about keeping curtains half open. They saw you in bed with him, asleep. And thats when I knew. I had to take you by force. And here we are," He paused to smile at me. "So, you see, I'm giving you the choice." I shook my head again. "I'd rather die!" I spat, and he stood up. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth. "But I won't be here to save you next time one of my men wants to use you, Grace. I'm giving you one. week." He left abruptly, left me crying.

The days passed by sluggishly. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. They were all starting to blur together. When Meredith wasn't in, a woman Carter told me was named Emmeline cared for me. She didn't speak, just brought me food and water and changed the beds. A few other girls were brought in from time to time, but they were almost always immediately moved to a different 'location' while still dazed.

The one that stayed the longest was a girl who looked about fifteen. They called her Emma, and she stayed for two and a half days. While trying to get to sleep oneday, one of Carters men came in, and SPROING, SPROING. I struggled to hide my horror.

Just when I was about to give up all hope, they brought in a new girl. She was pretty- raven black hair and blue eyes, but came in screaming and struggling. They had her drugged asleep soon enough, but she woke up as soon as they were gone, muttering something about a nice try and spitting out the pills they force fed her.

She saw me, and nodded in my direction. "You drugged?" I shook my head, and she nodded to herself. "Good. Because we're busting out of here." "How?" She gave me a look. "I don't know! Have you tried to escape yet?" I nodded. Numerous I had tried to get out of the locks.

"Yes, but the locks and chains are impossible." The girl scowled. "Well, we'll make them possible. I refuse to stay here and get raped."

It was quiet. "Whats your name?" "Raven." Kind of ironic, with her hair. "Grace." She leaned over and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you, Grace. Now, hows about we get the hell out of here. Any ideas?" Before I could talk, the doors opened, and in came Meredith. She had food, and, while she was making the beds, I told her, "Meredith, I'm going to break out. With Raven." She dropped the tray. "What? You can't do that!" She hissed. "I've tried! They won't let you!"

Raven scoffed. "Why should we trust you, anyway? Why aren't you tied to a bed?" Meredith shot her daggers. "You wanna see what they do to people who try to escape?" She crossed the room, and lifted up her shirt. Raven and I gasped in unison. Her lower left side was scarred brutally, with the word 'OBEY' in jagged, capital letters.

She lowered her shirt, with a bitter smile on her face. "Regardless," I said. "We need to get out of here. We can't let them keep doing this to people." I gasped, a smile rising on my mouth. "And I know just how to do it."


	12. Anthony POV: Empty

So close.

I had been so, so close to being with the girl I loved. She had been in my arms, safe, that very morning. And I was stupid enough to let her leave them. To go see him. And now she was missing.

The police had been searching for almost two weeks, but told me it was probably around time to give up. I refused to give up on Grace. Nuh-uh. Not on the woman I loved.

Ian came home two days ago. He and Mari got in to a fight and broke up. I've never seen him so low. He's crazy.

But we still can't find her. I have barely eaten, barely slept...I miss her so much. She can't be gone. She can't be. I won't let her be.

Its been far too long now. The cops scoped out Carter's house. Hes gone, too. I've called everyone in her phone book, in my phone book. Nothing. She took with her her phone, but there's no answer. And the pocket knife I gave her last christmas.

I've been up restless nights, worrying, waiting. The pain is maddening. Ian finally convinced me to start sleeping again, but I've been shouting in my sleep. Keeping him up all night. Balling my eyes out.

I'm not going to lose hope, but I can feel myself on the brink of it. Of insanity. I won't talk to anyone. The police have told me today that she's gone without a trace. That theres probably no hope.

"Anthony," Ian said one morning while I was just sitting at the table, motionless.

"She's gone." I could hear how hard it was for him to say. "Is she?" I asked, starting to sob again. Ian stormed out of the room, slamming his door shut. He didn't come out until later, where he told me in a whisper. "She can't be gone, Anthony. She just can't."

I nodded, shaky.

"I'm gonna call the police again, check out if they've got any new leads." I doubted it. But I'd been checking every half hour so far, why stop now?

Suddenly the phone rang, from an anonymous number. I frowned, and picked it up. "Hello?" My voice was dead. No emotion. "Anthony?"

I froze.


	13. Escaping Fate

I had an action plan.

Raven and I- now fairly good friends, ironically- had been working on it all week. I couldn't stop thinkning about it- didn't want to- and had an action plan. A lot of the fighting was going to be done by me, because I had taken kick boxing all through childhood. Raven was taking on the majority of fighters, but I was taking on the biggest threat of all. Carter.

Meredith agreed- after much convincing- to help us break out. Especially if it meant getting her and her little sister Lila- and all the rest- out of this god awful place.

Meredith wasn't a fighter. She said she was a pacifist. I respected that, and Meredith had another job to do, anyway. She was to bring us undrugged food (to keep our stengths up) something she said was a piece of cake. She was also to bring me a bobby pin from one of the new girls (I was the only one here who could pick a lock). She was also to meet me later, and make a phone call if I wasn't there in time. The area in which they stored our things (including phones) would be clear by then, I assured her. There were only three guys guarding it, and they'd flee pretty quickly after I was done with them.

It all began at nine AM, sharp.

"Breakfast!" Meredith called, coming in to our room and shutting the door.

She placed the two trays (staked with extra AND non-drugged food; she was good) on our beds. She gave me a quick hug, whispering good luck, and left without another word. I felt my hair. A bobby pin.

I nodded to Raven, and started to undo my lock. SNAP! It broke off. I quickly hopped on to her bed, and undid hers. She stretched her legs when it came off, and then hid her legs back under it again so that it looked as if it were still on. I did my lock back up, and put the bobby pin in my hair.

I then proceeded to start screaming. "CARTER!" I screamed. "CAAAAAAAARTER! CARTER WILLIAMS!"

As I'd predicted, within a minute, two men were in our room, their arms full with weapons. Raven was pretending to be asleep, and moaned.

"Whats this all about?" "Shut her up!"

"I'm so sick of this!" I whined louder than neccessary. "So sick of her." I hissed towards Raven. A tiny part of her mouth lifted in to a smile, but she stopped it quickly.

"I want my baby, my sweetheart. I want Carter! Where is he? Where's my Carter?" The men looked between each other, and then rushed off to get Carter.

"You were brilliant." Raven whispered. I smiled at her, and reached across to squeeze her hand quickly. "Once we're out of here, things are gonna change, Raven. I promise." I let go of her hand just in time.

Carter started across the floor, his face grim and disbelieving.

"Did you change your mind, Grace?" I nodded, pulling an exhasperated face, and reached out as if trying to hug him. He stayed where he was.

"Yes," I moaned. "Carter, baby, take me away from here! I hate it! I want to marry you! I hate this bed, I hate that girl, and I hate Anthony! If he loved me, he'd have married me. You're not like him, though," The words were hard to get out, thpugh I was a good liar. "You actually proposed. I want you, Carter."

He hesitated for a second, and then came over to my bed and unlocked my chains. I threw my hands around his neck. "Take me away from here." I moaned. He did.

We walked out of the room, and I could smell freedom.

"Watch that other girl." Carter told the two men, now weaponless. I almost wept with relief that they didn't have knives.

Carter lead me through a narrow office-way, and another building of the same sort, in to a more open room- one that was almost like a chapel.

Carter made a quick call, and a priest showed up. It was almost comical. The priest didn't look like he wanted to be there, and had shingles around his feet.

"D-do you C-c-carter" his voice trembled as he spoke the words. With each line, my body tensed. "Yes." I answered, readying myself.

"I n-now pronounce y-you husband and...w-w...wife." I leant up on my tipitoes to kiss Carter...our lips connected...and I snapped his neck.

He fell to the floor with a thud.

The priest looked horrified. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, obviously not noticing that he had used his lords name in vain. "Is he dead?" I snorted. "No. Help me tie him up?"

I undid the priests locks, and we tied Carter up behind his desk so that he couldn't move. I stuffed his mouth with one of his socks and some duct tape that was lying around the officey-type area.

"I'll get you out of here," I promised the shaky looking old man. "But I have to go do something. Do you think you can stay here?" He shook his head, eyes wide. "He won't wake up." I promised. "If he does, run. He can't get out."

He finally nodded, and I grabbed from the desk in the room a ring of keys, and opened the drawers with them. This must be where they keep our stuff, I thought, and grabbed my clothes. The priest was in a corner praying, so I got changed,a nd found my pocket knife in the drawers, and ran out the door.

The first thing I did was look for Raven, avoiding where I'd seen all of the men.

I found her, finally, hiding in a corner from someone. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her away, covering her mouth. She started to fight, but I showed her my face, and she calmed, though she was still tensed and at the ready.

"You made it!" I exclaimed in a whisper, hugging her tightly. She nodded, tears welling up. I furiously wiped away a tear of my own. I HATED crying.

"Ready?" I asked. She started to nod...but was grabbed from behind. She stopped a scream, and bit at the mans (who had grabbed her) arm.

He didn't release her, so I hit him from behind, he dodged my hit, and tried to grab at me. "Go!" Raven gasped, choking. I ran.

I ran straight for what I presumed was the only way to where Meredith had described, and froze. No...I couldn't go back for Raven. (But you have to) a voice echoed. It was right. If I didn't get to Meredith in time, she would call Anthony. I decided now was the bst time for the diversion.

I started screaming. And screaming.

It took a minute, but men started running towards me, eyes mad and shocked. I kicked the first one back, and took out my knife. "Come on." I gasped, a grin rising to my mouth when they started to retreat. One man jumped at me, and I grabbed him around the throat, holding the knife there. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get jail time, instead of death." I spat. I hit the man on the side of the head, and he collapsed.

Another man came at me, but before I could anticipate him, he froze. So did I.

A girl was running down the hall- Emmeline. "No!" She screamed, running at full speed. "No, don't touch him! Don't touch my Jimmy! NO!" The man- Jimmy- looked at her with fevered eyes. "Emmeline- NO! GO BACK!"

She didn't listen. She jumped at me...and I grabbed her, the knife at her throat.

She froze. Jimmy froze.

"Jimmy!" She gasped. Her voice sounded like suffocation.

"Put her down," Jimmy squeaked. "Please. Put my wife down." I looked between the both of them. Oh. OH!

So thats why she never wore chains or locks. They trusted her.

Without thinking, I kicked at Jimmy, near his neck. He fell down.

Emmeline started to cry. There weren't any men left now.

I let her go, and started to walk again- but stopped. "Emmeline..." I said, slowly. "If...if you want...I can take you with me."

She gave me the coldest of looks. "Why the hell would I want that?" She hissed, dropping to her knees next to unconcious Jimmy.

I left.

I ran back to where Raven had been, and in to the room next to it, where the screaming was coming from.

I ran at the man who had captured her, and punched him in the nose. He fell back, stunned, clutching his nose, where blood spurted. I threw a good punch.

Raven was on the floor, in a pool of blood, gasping, and looking up with blank eyes.

I ran to her. "Raven? Raven!" I slapped her face a couple times, gently, and she started to sob again. "My side...look..." I rolled her to her side, my hand flying to my mouth. There, carved in a shallow dark red, was the word OBEY.

Without thinking, or deciding to do anything rationally anymore, I took out my knife...and ran at the man. Blood spurted, he clutched his throat, and fell down.

My mouth opened in horror, and I looked down at my hands.

"Grace..." Raven whispered, standing slowly, her hand clutching her side. "Come on, Grace, we have to..." I nodded, and helped her out of the room, both of us crying hard.

She was crying in pain.

And me? I had just killed someone.

MEREDITH P.O.V:

She wasn't here.

No one was here.

I was alone.

I stopped pacing, chewing my lip, and picked up the phone.

I had to, I had to. I promised.

So I did. I dialled the number she had given me.

It took a while for him to answer. "Hello?" Came a dead voice.

Oh god...what had his name been? Oh...umm...Anthony!

"Anthony?" I asked desperately. No answer. Had he dropped the phone? Was this not Anthony? "Umm...Anthony Padilla?"

"Yes."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "This is Meredith Switzer. I'm...a...friend." Friend? "Of Grace's."

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed.

"Shes here." I told him, and he started to panic. "Where? Where is she? Oh my god is she okay oh my god-" "Shes here," I cut him off. "But you have to come quick. I'll explain later, I promise. Just call the cops, and come quick. We're in Maine. Underground, in Maine. Under what looks like an abandoned house when you first get in. Please. Hurry." "I will." He breathed, and hung up.

I slowly, cautiously, hung the phone up...and stepped out of the room.


	14. Prey And Predator

"Meredith!" I sobbed, flying in to her arms with Raven clutched at my arm still. "Oh, God, Meredith, I thought they'd..." Meredith shook her head, starting to cry. "Of course not, stupid," She sobbed. "They wouldn't dare touch Meredith." She winked, and laughed through her tears.

"Do you have a cloth? Oh! never mind." I took off my hoodie and wrapped it around Raven's side. She winced. "Is it bad?" I whispered. She nodded. "Yeah. I kinda feel like I wanna faint." "It's okay," I assured her. "We'll be out of here soon. Did you call the number I gave you?" That was to Meredith. She nodded. "Yes. He called back five minutes later, to see if I could give him directions for the police. I did. He's on his way in a police car. He said...he said to tell you he loves you." I felt myself start to cry again.

I love you, Anthony.

"Meredith...we have to...we have to...theres a man...and, I...I stabbed him," The sobbing got the best of me, and I collapsed on to my knees. Meredith camed down with me, holding me. "Is he-?" "He's dead." I whispered.

Meredith nodded. "Prey or predator," She mumbled. "I guess...I guess, if you hadn't have...then he would have..." I nodded, shutting her up.

"I think they're all either dead or tied up and unconcious. And none of them have any weapons any more except-" I gasped, shooting up. "Carter! Carter has a weapon! And he's tied up...Oh God, Meredith! I left the preist with him!"

I took off in to a run, and Meredith stayed with Raven.

The room was empty, apart from the Priest. He was curled up in to a ball in the corner, crying and praying.

I shook his shoulder, and he screamed a little. "I'm so sorry," I told him. "I'm so sorry I left you. Did Carter-?" "Yes. He is gone," The preist said, voice shaky. "He's-" But he never got to finish.

Carter lunged at my back with his knife, but I was fast. Luckily I had heard him a second before it would have been too late. I kicked him before he could land a blow on me, but it only threw him backwards for a second. He suddenly lunged for the preist, knife raised. "Wait!" I screamed. "CARTER!" He froze.

"Take me," I breathed. "I'm the one you want. Not him. Come get me."

He hesitated for a second...and then jumped at me.

I danced away from him, and ran down the hall, burling towards what looked like the front of this place. Carter caught up with me, and grabbed me, choking me with an arm around my neck.

Raven and Meredith came rushing out, crying out, "NO!"

"No- stay!" I choked, wide eyed. They froze on the spot. "Don't," I whimpered. "Don't hurt them Carter. I'll come with you."

He squeezed harder. "You're damn fvcking right you'll come with me you worthless bitch! And I will fvcking hurt them, just like I'm gonna hurt you! I'll tell you right now what's gonna happen, first we're gonna have sex, right here, right now, and they're gonna watch, and you're gonna like it, and then we're gonna finish getting married, and we're gonna go some place remote, real quick. I bet you tried to call the cops, huh? Well, they'll never find this place because-"

"Let. Her. Go."

I froze.

Instantly.

Was I dead?

Slowly...ever so slowly...Carter spun around to where the voice had come from- the entrance.

"Anthony..." I wheezed, but I'm not sure if he understood me. Carter pressed tighter, and I could feel myself start to get dizzy.

"Or what?" Carter laughed, remaining flippant and relaxed.

Anthony took from his pocket a gun and aimed it at Carter with both hands.

"Or I'll blow your fvcking head off."

Carter contemplated everything. Finally, he laughed, and said, "No, you won't. Because, A) You don't have the guts, and B), you wouldn't dare, not with your girlfriend in the way. You've never fired a shot in your life, have you Padilla?"

Anthony bared his teeth, savagely. "Carter, if I can help it, I won't shoot you, because I'm a good person. Outside is a team of police- you're surrounded. I'm actually giving you the chance to do this quietly. So. Please. Let go. Of Grace."

Carter tipped back his head.

"You're adorable. Alright, if you think there's that much of a chance of getting bombarded by cops, I guess theres only one thing left to do."

He took out his blade from his pocket, and held it at my throat.

I gasped, but I could never fully display or relive the rage that Anthony's face showed.

"Shoot me," Carter laughed. "Shoot me, Padilla. I. Fvcking. Dare you."

Anthony shot him.

The sensation was like falling off a ledge- where the hell do I start, where the hell does the ground end?- and then we found it. Hard.

Carter's grip loosened a second too late for me to regain my balance, and I went down with him, blade and all.

And the blade went through me.

I screamed, and tried to pull myself off of him.

I WAS IN THE ARMS OF A DEAD MAN.

"Get him off! Anthony!" I screamed. I couldn't quite register the pain yet so much as I could my own fear.

Anthony was at my side in a second, and I was overcome with bliss, so much so that I was crying.

I was in his arms.

He was in my arms.

And we were kissing.

I'd forgotten how amazing a kisser he was, how much so they disoriented me. But none of it mattered.

Because I was back in his arms.

A place I would never leave again.

"Don't ever leave again," He sobbed in to my lips. "I love you, Grace, don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," I cried back, tears running down on to our connected lips. "I promise. I love you Anthony. I love you."

"Grace! Grace!" More voices were calling, rushing towards me. I was limp in Anthony's arms.

"Is she okay?" That was Meredith's.

"I- I don't...JESUS CRIST!" Anthony exclaimed in disgust.

"What?"

"He stabbed her." Anthony muttered.

That horrible, horrible truth brought me back to cold, harsh and painful reality.

"I'm...okay..." I managed. "I'm tired. It was..in my shoulder blade...ow.."

"Shh, shhh, it's okay," Anthony promised me. "Its okay. The police are here. Grace...I have to leave you for just a second. Just one. But...I need you to do me a favour, okay?" I could tell from his voice that everything was most certainly not okay. A tear splashed my cheek- not my own. "Don't go to sleep, okay, sweetie? I love you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Don't go to sleep. I'm gonna go get help."

And then the worst thing happened- I was out of his arms. I groaned and reached for him, and instead sought comfort in Raven's arms.

"Raven..." I murmured. "Yes?" She sniffed. Why was she crying? Was she in pain? "Its okay," I told her. "Does it hurt? Are they deep? We'll be fine, as soon as I wake up we can-" "NO!" She said suddenly. "No, don't go to sleep, Grace, please." I yawned. "But I'm tired..." Wasn't sleep supposed to heal?

She slapped me. Hard.

"Ow!" "Grace Mackenzie, you wake up RIGHT NOW."

I did.

"Where's...Anthony...are you okay...Meredith..."

"No, don't talk," She told me, and then groaned. "Anthony!"

She called. "Hurry up!"

"Anthony!" I breathed, astonished. "Where is Anthony? Where did he go?"

"He's gone to get the rest of the police, to lead them in. We're gonna go to a hospital, okay, and we're gonna get better. And then you can go back to Anthony, and I can go back to...well...I don't know where I'll go back to...but.."

"You'll go back to me." I told her in a hushed whisper.

"What?" She gasped.

"Come...come live with me. And Anthony and Ian."

She frowned. "Grace, I don't wanna be a burden-"

"Don't be an idiot." I scolded her.

"You''ll come live with me because you've helped me through all of this and you're one of my best friends and I love you."

She started to cry. "I love you too," She sobbed, laughing.

The police came in after that, but everything was surreal and blurry.

Shouting, yelling, and then Anthony again.

He carried me on to a stretcher, and I saw Raven go in to one beside me. I was loaded in to an ambulance. I was given a needle.

Anthony rode with me.

"You can sleep now," He told me, kissing my cheek.

Effortlessly, I did.


	15. Recovery

I had woken up in a million different places.

In a bath tub. At Disney land. A hospital- numerous times. A thousand different colored couches. Collapsed at the foot of Ian's bed. Anthony's bed.

So, you see, it wasn't too much of a surprise when I woke up in a hospital bed.

Nor was it a surprise that Anthony was with me.

"You're awake," He breathed, when I blinked first in irritation, then in awe.

"Anthony..." I mumbled. Hadn't he just been with me?

The past- how long had it been?- had been so confusing.

Admittedly, it could have ended worse. I didn't get raped. I didn't get killed.

I was breathing, moving. Alive.

And I was with Anthony.

And this time, I was really with him, no battle going on around us, no lurking dangers, no engagement. No, I thought, there was only a railing on the hospital bed.

That didn't stop him from climbing up and lying next to me, though.

"How're you feeling?" He asked. I paused to consider. I didn't feel any pain. "Better now that you're here." I found myself saying, a smile creeping over my face.

He smiled back, and I felt my heart flip-flop more than it should have. He noticed, too. "Don't have a heart attack on me," He joked, and then became serious. "Seriously. I can't lose you again, Grace. Not ever."

"I won't ever leave." I promised him, and we intertwined our fingers. He kissed my hand gently, giving a sad smile.

"Thats good," He said in a hushed tone. "Because I won't ever let you leave." He warned with a dangerous smile. I giggled. "Good."

I thought back to the past few days, and suddenly remembered something.

"Anthony..." I was careful. "Is Carter...?"

"Dead? Yes. I killed him."

I let out a shaky breath.

Dead? Yes. I killed him.

Anthony killed Carter. Carter was dead. I was alive.

"Okay," I finally said. "Are...are Meredith and Raven alright?"

Anthony screwed up his face. "Yes. But I don't quite care for the Meredith girl. She doesn't own a computer. She didn't know who we were."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a fame whore, Anthony. But Raven did?"

He snorted. "Of course she did. I couldn't believe that girl, going in to surgery and having the spare breath to tell me how huge a fan she was. Did you know shes lived on her own since she was 18? How sad is that?"

Yes, I did know that. Raven and I knew pretty much everything about each other. When you were tied to a bed, there wasn't much else to do but talk.

"Did you know I'm allowing her to move in?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

Anthony laughed. "She mentioned it. She said she didn't think you'd follow through, though."

Well, I'd show her, then, wouldn't I?

"Humph. Maybe she can stay in Ian's room."

Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Might be good for him. He and Mari broke up."

"Oh. When?"

"The day we..."

"Right."

Anthony grinned. "He's back in our good 'ol home. It nearly killed the both of us when you were gone, I swear. I almost-" "Don't. Please."

He shut up. "Sorry," He mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I promised, and kissed him.

"How's Raven? Is she hurt?"

Anthony nodded. "Yes. She went in to surgery yesterday."

"And?"

Anthony grimaced. "She's going to have that scar forever. They couldn't get rid of it."

"Oh god."

He nodded. A thought suddenly occured to me. "How long was I out?"

Anthony frowned. "Um...three days. Wait. Three and a half."

"What? But...I...I thought I only got stabbed..."

"You did," Anthony agreed. "But it was right near your heart. Nearly killed you, too. I was never more scared, Grace. But you fought. And you're alive now. That's all that matters."

I kissed him again, getting perhaps too wrapped up in it.

He broke it, chuckling. "Not in a hospital, silly," He muttered. "I promise once we're out of here, we'll be together every day. For now this is enough."

I nodded. It was.

I kissed him again, and snuggled in to his chest.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

He smiled amusedly.

"And," I assured him. "That would mean leaving you. Something I won't ever do again."

"Not even to sleep?"

I shook my head fiercely. "Not unless you're sleeping, too."

Anthony grinned.

"Speaking of which, I need to...well...I guess tell you something."

I nodded, waiting.

"I don't ever want to leave you again," He said. "And I love you. More than anything. More than life. Last time we got too close. To not being together. When you were gone, all kinds of thoughts consumed me. Suicidal. Homicidal. And then...I felt like it was too late. And as I was riding in the police car, I decided that if we got out of this alive, I would never, ever let it happen again. I would never let anyone take you from me. I'm really sorry about how rash this is, and I totally understand if you think I'm an idiot...but..."

He slowly climbed out of bed.

For a moment I was confused and angry. Hadn't he said he would never leave me?

And then he got down on one knee.

"Oh, my God." I whispered in shock and awe.

He pulled from his pocket a ring box, never leaving my gaze.

"Grace Rosina Mackenzie," He said, and I could feel myself start to cry. "Will you marry me?"

I jumped from the hospital bed (something that shocked him beyond words, thank god there weren't any chords or tubes) and threw my arms around him.

"Of course I will, stupid!" I cried, and kissed him.

He put the ring on my finer while I sobbed.

Then, quietly, he said, lifting me back on to the bed. "Then, I'm a pretty big failure at everything else, Grace, but I can promise you right now that I'm gonna be the best damn husband ever."


	16. Heal

"I'm back, bitches!"

I kicked the door shut behind me, strutting in through the entrance to the house and taking off one of my ear phones so I could hear.

On my left arm I carried two bags, and on my right I carried four.

"Hey, Grace!" Ian called, and stuck his head out his bedroom door. He was probably uploading a video, if I knew him.

"Grace!" Anthony breathed, suddenly appearing down the hall. I gave him a crooked smile, and he started towards me, scooping my face up in his hands and crushing his lips to mine.

"Are you spending my money already?" He chuckled after he pulled away, nodding at the bags. I rolled my eyes, and held one open. His eyes widened, and he looked at me with raised eyebrows. I winked. "I figured you wouldn't be too opposed. And anyway, these ones were with my money. The other four I offered to carry for Raven."

Anthony laughed. "She's not physically disabled. Shes not even on crutches anymore." I frowned. "Well, yeah, but I don't want her to hurt herself. Doctor Jim said that just one little strain could-" "Yeah, I know. How did you manage to convince her to let you carry them?"

I grinned. "I didn't. I told her to go around and park the car, and I took them." I winked, and walked on through the house to put my stuff down in Anth- in our room.

"Hey, Ian, are you decent?" I asked, not really sure if I should go in. He opened the door, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, hair as messy as ever.

"Yeah...why?" I ruffled his hair.

"Umm, Raven's here. She's a huge fan, and you two haven't properly met yet, so you don't want to ruin it for her since she'll be living here..." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He came out, shutting the door, and went to the kitchen to get something.

Raven knocked on the door even though she had a key, and I rolled my eyes. "Its open, genius." I called, and she came in, frowning.

"I want my bags." She said flatly, and I laughed. She started laughing, too, after a moment.

"Uh, the trucks are gonna be here around two." She said when Anthony came and put an arm around me. "Cool." I said, grinning.

"Oh, you should probably meet Ian."

I turned towards the kitchen, and called, "Ian, come meet Raven!"

He came out of the kitchen rolling his eyes. "Hello, Raven, I'm..." He kind of stopped walking when he saw her, and swallowed before he said, "Ian."

I forgot how shy he was with girls.

She giggled and shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hecox. I'm a big fan."

"Yeah? Oh, well, I wish I could say the same thing. Come on, I'll show you your, uh, room."

"What were you gonna use it for before me?" She asked, and I barely heard Ian say, before they were there, "Drugs, mostly. Its okay, we don't need the extra space."

I stared after them, mouth agape.

"Wow." Anthony mumbled beside me.

"I know." I agreed, and looked up at him. He met my gaze, and smiled.

His lips met mine, and I stood on my tipitoes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mmm...Two weeks." He mumbled in to my lips, and I smiled. "Two weeks." I agreed, and kissed him again.

In two weeks I would be Grace Rose Padilla.


End file.
